How Did This Happen?
by Stereotypical Nobody
Summary: This is a game me and my friends play together. We call it the Writing Game.. verrryyy creative, huh? This is all about humor and where we can go with our writing when we have only one sentence to go on and very little clue how it might turn out to be. It can go from "why did it have to be him?" to Markiplier living with rainbow ponies and shooting them with a machine guns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Isn't it slightly annoying when the author's note is the first chapter? Heh, oh well. Just thought I would explain the game first to avoid confusion and paranoia that the government planted a virus in your brain just because you read this.**

**This is called the writing game. You need at least 3 players to play . And here is how the game goes:**

**Get a piece of paper and pen for each player**

**Choose a random book off the top of your head and then pick a random sentence in it**

**Write the sentence along with the player's name on the top**

**Write a paragraph about that sentence**

**Showing only the last sentence, pass it to the player on your left**

**Repeat until the paper comes back to where it originated**

**Read out loud and see where your story came to**

**This game is played by me and my friends. We did so either over email (using white font) or face to face. When I update (not sure when), I will bold the sentence that the person it was passed to could read. **

**All names have been changed to keep privacy, avoid stalkers... and people on the internet (not sayin' you, or am I?) that can be weird.**

**Each chapter will be labeled in this way:**

**Book Title:**

**Quote:**

**And each paragraph will have a name (not the real one) next to the one who wrote it. Please do not be offended, because this often contains bashing of characters.**

**I hope to update within a week of this post, but it depends on when I can contact my friend's and how soon they can reply. GERONIMO! (heheh.. couldn't resist)**


	2. It Was Raining (dark)

Book: It was off the top of my head... this from a book

Quote: It was raining

**Bold: Jack (my friend)**

Regular: me (Hai ;P)

Warning: It's kinda dark

OoOoO

**It was raining. What would you expect? Assuming you can expect anything less based on the words on this paper. I find that I am content leaving you in the cold, unknowing dark. My apologies, my loves to wander and I never know where it will go. It all began any other day in the rain. It never stopped raining, not even when we begged the clouds to keep their wet, chilling tears.**

The clouds were always sad. Even when we tried to cheer them up. We did everything. Heck, we did an Indian sun-dance. But the clouds rerefuse to relent with their painful sobs. Ma says if it continues, we'll have to try something new. She told me we might not see a couple people around. That they'll go on a journey. When I asked "where", she said it was up to how they lived. Whatever that means...

**I began my search in the abandoned church not far up from where I lived. The rain (of course) was my company as I slowly made my way up the winding hill. Dark puddles splayed out haphazardly across the road and I had to tiptoe my way around them to find dry land. The looming door greeted me upon arrival with its dark presence. I blinked and made my hand push it open. My heart dropped. How had they lived!? Within the darkened hollow church, I saw a scene that will never leave my mind.**

In the pagan church, were two figures. One was a man, the other was Ma. But the man was tied to the altar. Ma stood over his awake form with a knife. The knife was like that of a sacrificial ritual. And it was! She brought it down and cut a small part beneath his ear. The blood pooled and went down a small indented place into a bowl underneath. When he stopped struggling, his eyes glazed over. I knew he was dead. His blood sat there as she cleaned up. She took the bowl outside and shouted at the clouds. Days passed and things were normal. Except, two people were missing. No one mentioned it. Exactly six days later, red rain fell down and the sun came out. The rain never fell again. I watched the people rejoice from above. For Ma saw me as she shouted at the sky.

At least I found out where the man went.

oOoOo

**A/N: Told ya it was dark. I had fun with this. Sorry if it was a bit gory for you. Have a great day!**


	3. The Skateboard Rolled (silly)

**A/N: Might as well... *posts two in one day***

**Book: Also off top of my head...**

**Quote: The skateboard rolled without an owner**

**Bold: Jack**

Regular: Me

OoOoO

**The skate board rolled without an owner. I sighed knowingly, watching it glide from one end of the driveway to the other. This was common here. Nobody wondered if it was a ghost or gusty breeze anymore. We all knew better. That skateboard was a signal that "they were here".**

People ran screaming. An initial and a last name was all they had as a warning. The mayor's cousins were coming. Families left on last minute vacations, adults mysteriously said their estranged aunt was sick, and the elders hid in their storm shelters. Supplied with food, water, tv's, security supplies, and an unending supply of ammunition. But the poor mayor couldn't leave.

**He had to show his respects to his dying poodle Frederick, who was dying from lung disease.**

**"He won't be here much longer." the doctor drawled, "You might want to go to him"**

**In an almost robotic march, the mayor slowly made his way to his dog. Upon entering, the poodle was propped up against the hospital bed moaning.**

**"my poor Frederick, my poor dog, why do you have to leave me?"**

But the deed was done. To spare themselves the shame, the relatives left the town, never to be seen again. All the people celebrated, for this was what Fred had wanted. The small town was free from the Ross'*.

oOoOo

***This is a joke on my friend's last name. It's been changed of course.**

**I had no idea she killed the dog from lung cancer... so I went with the assumption the relatives did it.**


End file.
